New Moon Bella's other love
by johnwaatson
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella finds a distraction that turns out to be THE ONE.  WARNING: It's not the best story in the universe, but I appreciate if you'd read it  :
1. Movies and Madness

Chapter One: Movies and Madness

-TWILIGHT IS THE WORK OF STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (unfortunately). SOME OF THIS STORY IS PARTIALLY FROM THE AMAZING NOVEL _NEW MOON _WHICH IS NOT MY WORK, AND ALL CREDIT IS GIVIN TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Chapter One: Missing him.

The days dragged on. Every second without him made me sink deeper and deeper into depression. I was worrying Charlie, but I couldn't help the immense sadness I felt after being abandoned that night… I shuddered just thinking about it.

To get him off of my case, I promised to start doing things with friends. I decided to ask Jessica if she wanted to see a movie or something.

"My dad just saw _Dead End _and he really liked it," she suggested excitedly, getting over her earlier sourness.

I decided that would be perfect; romance movies were strictly forbidden, so a super scary horror film was exactly what I wanted.

The beginning of the movie was not what I hoped. A young couple walked down the beach, holding hands and talking about their love for one another. I stood up to escape.

"I'm getting popcorn. Do you want any?"

Jessica shook her head. I left, returning only when I heard the horrified screams of the viewers. The rest of the movie was exactly what I expected: gruesome zombie attacks and endless screaming.

After the movie, we headed out to get something to eat. Jessica started babbling about the "gorgeous" lead male, and I barely paid attention. Only when I noticed that it was silent did I look at Jessica. She looked tense and nervous, and her pace increased. I looked around to see what was making her so anxious; ahead I saw the golden arches that were our destination. Across the street was the only open business that was still open, One-Eyed Pete's, a bar. Four men stood by the entrance of the pub.

One of the men was strangely familiar. I stared at him, frozen with a strong sense of déjà vu. Could it be the man who, on my previous trip to Port Angeles with Jessica, ironically, threatened me?

"Bella, come _on_!"

I ignored her unconsciously began to walk slowly forward. I was halfway across the street when Jessica grabbed my arm. "Bella You can't go in a bar!" she hissed.

"I just want to see something…"

"Are you crazy? Or suicidal?"

"Go eat," I told her.

I turned from her and back towards the men who watched with amused eyes.

"Bella, stop this right now?"

I froze. It was _his _voice.

"Go back to Jessica. You promised nothing stupid or risky," the imaginary, gorgeous voice ordered.

"Keep your promise. Turn around."

I realized that the man across the street was not who I thought he was. I went back to Jessica. "What were you thinking? Are you crazy? They could've been dangerous!" Jessica ranted.

"Sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say.

McDonalds was awkward and silent as we sat and ate. Jessica would not cooperate with my attempts to start conversation. That night, I did not know what to expect. Was I going to have the same reoccurring nightmare again? I couldn't answer.

Thanks for reading! I know this is very similar to the book, but this chapter was necessary to start off my story. Let me add, I am writing this story for fun and my own entertainment. However, I hope you enjoy it anyway.


	2. Reckless and Romantic

Chapter Two: Reckless and Romantic

-TWILIGHT IS THE WORK OF STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (unfortunately). INSPIRED BY _NEW MOON._

Danger. That was the trick to the hallucinations. When I was in danger, _his _beautiful, velvet voice would yell and scold me. Recklessness and stupidity were the only ways to conjure the lovely voice in my head.

Mike told me I could have the day off one afternoon. I reluctantly dragged my feet towards the beat up pickup truck I drove. No work meant no distractions, and that meant thinking about _him_. On the ride home, something caught my eye. Two motorcycles, in terrible shape, sat on the side of the road next to a large handmade FOR SALE sign in the Markses' front yard.

Reckless and stupid: Charlie's favorite words to describe motorcycles.

I went up to the Markses' door and knocked. One of the Marks boys opened the door. "How much for the bikes?" I asked as soon as the door was open.

"They don't work. Take em if you want," he said, probably wondering why I wanted two dilapidated bikes.

"Maybe I can take them to Dowling's," I said.

"He'll charge more than they're worth." That was true. I always worried my old truck would need to be taken to Dowling's if something went wrong, but Jacob Black had did an excellent job fixing it up.

Inspiration hit me. "It's okay, I know a mechanic."

The drive to La Push was short and filled with nervous hope and excitement.

"Bella!" Jacob cried happily, a huge grin spreading across his face when I got out of the truck.

"Hey, Jacob!" I said, oddly excited and enthusiastic. Jacob had gotten huge; he must've been over six feet, and he had gotten much more muscular. His voice was also deeper, but had the husky tone I remembered.

I felt oddly nervous around Jacob. Not because of his massive build, or the fact that he was so happy to see me. It reminded me of how I felt when I first began to spend time with…

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" Jacob asked.

"I kinda have a couple motorcycles that need to be fixed up. Do you think you could…?"

He smiled. "Cool, I'll give it a try."

I stressed the importance of secrecy from Billy and Charlie. Charlie would kill me if he found out.

As he inspected the bikes and began working on one, Jacob chattered happily about school and friends. I actually listened to what he was saying, something I hadn't done for a while. I looked at Jake while he worked. He was actually kind of handsome.

Quil and Embry, Jake's best friends, showed up while we were in the garage. When they saw me, they exchanged a look, then looked at Jacob. Quil whispered something to Embry that I didn't hear, but Jacob kicked them out and threatened them to not come back tomorrow, when I would be there again.

"Sorry about that," he laughed, embarrassed.

I giggled. It was the oddest thing. I hadn't genuinely laughed since _he _left. "It's okay."

"You know," Jake said, slowly walking towards me until he stood in front of me, making me feel like a midget. "I'm really glad you came by today."

When I looked into his eyes, an emotion I had only felt with one person before hit me full force. As Jacob's lips came towards mine, I realized exactly what the emotion was. I _liked _Jacob.

But I couldn't kiss him, not yet.

I put my hand on his pursed lips and laughed again. It felt so good to laugh. "Not yet Jake."

His eyes flashed with hurt, but he quickly recovered and returned to his cocky self. "You didn't say no," he said with a wink.

I smiled and closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. When he pulled away, I waved goodbye and walked to my truck.

I beat Charlie home and began cooking dinner. When he walked in, I flashed him a grin. "Hi, Dad!"

"Hi honey… Did you have fun with Jake?" he asked uncertainly.

I nodded and smiled again, remembering what had _almost _happened before I left. "Yeah I did. We hung out in the garage and I watched him work." At least I wasn't lying.

When I went up to bed, I smiled a lot, thinking about Jacob. I had never felt like this before, even with _him_. Sure, I had the butterflies and giddy nervousness when we first began, well, "dating". Never this, though. After seeing Jake for just one afternoon, he had returned my happiness that I thought left with Edward.

**Edward.**

It didn't hurt when I thought his name. No pain at all. Jacob's presence had healed me.

I didn't have the nightmare that night.

As the days with Jacob continued, I never once dreamed of the night Edward left. I could actually talk about him and his family without pain, not that I ever brought it up with anyone besides myself.

Jacob didn't try to kiss me again. When he wasn't working on the bikes and we were just hanging out, he would take my hand in his or put his arm around me. I didn't mind at all. In fact, I loved it. I began to hang out more with people from school, like Angela and Mike. Jessica still hadn't forgiven me about Port Angeles.

Life was becoming bearable.

Thanks everyone for reading ! (: I know it sucks, you don't have to remind me. Bad comments are greatly annoying. (;


	3. Motercycles and Mono

Chapter Three: Motorcycles and Mono

-TWILIGHT IS THE WORK OF STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (unfortunately). THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY _NEW MOON_.

The bikes were done. I had almost forgotten why I had wanted Jacob to fix the bikes. **Almost. **Now, I didn't want to hear Edward's voice. He was part of the past. I wanted to believe Jacob was my future. He was my personal sun. He lit up my day when it was dark, and he was always happy and energetic.

Edward was officially gone from my life. His voice was never imagined by my subconscious again, even when I drove straight into a tree on my first try on the bike.

I told Jacob I didn't want to ride anymore after a couple weeks and multiple visits to the hospital. Thankfully, he understood.

"It's okay, I got to spend time with you. That was the first thing that made the job sound appealing," he said shyly, hiding his blushing face.

I walked over to where he sat in the garage and lifted his face to meet my eyes. He looked at me for a long moment, then suddenly our lips met.

My relationship with Jacob was nothing like my relationship with Edward ever was, or ever could have been. Every second with Edward was a risk; I almost felt stupid for risking my life to be with him. He obviously hadn't loved me enough to stay, anyway.

Jacob had to be the one.

"Jacob hasn't called today," I complained to Charlie a month after Jacob had asked me to be his girlfriend. Charlie had been ecstatic when I told him Jacob and I were dating, but by now he was sick of me talking about him. Jacob this, Jacob that.

"Why don't you just call him?" he suggested in an uninterested tone.

I frowned. "He hasn't picked up, but I guess I could try again."

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Billy picked up. "I'm sorry Bella, but Jacob is sick. The doctor said mono."

Mono? The kissing disease? That's weird… I suspected that Billy was lying, but waited a week to go visit. That would be plenty of time.

After seven miserable days, I received not one call from Jacob. I started the engine of my truck and drove the short way to La Push.

Jacob was sitting outside of his small house, a sad look on his face. He looked perfectly healthy though.

"Jake!" I cried, running up to hug him. He looked up, and our eyes met.

Ooh… Cliffhanger.

Comments are good, bad reviews are greatly unappreciated but expected cause the story sucks, I know (:


	4. Imprinting and Ice Cream

Chapter Four: Imprinting and Ice Cream

-TWILIGHT IS THE WORK OF STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (unfortunately).

JACOB POV

I looked up and met her eyes.

The guilt, misery, everything disappeared. Nothing mattered but her. I didn't think I could love her any more than I already did, but I was so, so wrong.

I can't fully explain what happened. I don't really know myself. But all of a sudden, Isabella Swan mattered more than anything, everything in the world. She was the center of the universe.

I had imprinted on her.

Just seconds before, I had been on the verge of tears, about to tell her I couldn't be with her anymore. It was too dangerous. I wasn't the same anymore. If I snapped, she could end up like Emily, or worse. I couldn't let that happen. They wouldn't let me tell her the secret anyway.

None of that was relevant anymore.

The object of a werewolf's imprinting is allowed to know about us. I didn't have to leave her now.

"Bells, I need to tell you some really important stuff."

"I told you, I'm good with weird," Bella said after I spilled the entire story to her. It was actually kind of disappointing; she didn't faint or puke or anything.

"I'm just glad you know, and I don't have to leave you," I admitted, holding her hand in mine. She smiled, and I kissed her.

"I don't think I've been this happy in my entire life," I told her as we walked down the beach, hand in hand.

"Me either," she said, a huge grin on her face. I tried to imagine our future, but I couldn't. All I knew was that one day, hopefully soon, I would marry this amazing girl. That made the grin on my face even bigger.

BELLA'S POV  


It was a month before graduation. It was a normal Monday morning. I walked into my homeroom class and took my seat in the back of the class, where I sat alone. It took a full minute, but I suddenly noticed someone was next to me. I jumped and looked to my left.

"Oh my god, I'm hallucinating again," I whispered to myself.

He seemed so real. I could even smell his breath when he spoke. My imagination had really outdone itself. "Hallucinating? What are you talking about, Bella?"

I brought my hand to his face and touched him. "Ohmygod."

I wasn't hallucinating.

"Can I speak to you outside? I don't think it's necessary for us to attend class today," I said, venom seeping into my voice. He nodded and led me outside.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU COME BACK AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING? ARE YOU TRYING TO ACT LIKE THE LAST EIGHT MONTHS DIDN'T HAPPEN? CAUSE THEY DID!" I screamed while he stared at me, expressionless.

"Bella-"  
"DON'T 'BELLA' ME!" I hollered. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

"Obviously you forgot about me quickly enough," he snapped, his mask slipping and revealing a hurt, angry, _dangerous_ Edward.

"You didn't care about me. You lied. You left me," I retaliated.

He looked exasperated. "You really thought I didn't love you? How could you fall so easily for such a lie?"

Bella froze and stared at Edward; her jaw fell. "Lie?"

Edward sighed. "Of course, Bella. I just can't believe you believed me, after I've told you so many times how much I love you."

"It never made sense that you loved me… But it doesn't matter, Edward. I love Jacob," I told him, and he cringed.

"That dog better treat you well," he said almost threateningly.

"At least I know he won't leave me," I snapped. He closed his eyes in shame.

"How do you know? He could leave you." His confidence returned as he probably imagined me running back into his arms after being dumped by Jacob.

"He can't leave me. He imprinted on me." The four words I did not want to tell Edward, not now. It's bad enough he was back, and I was hurting him. If he really loved me, I didn't want to break his heart.

"Imprinted…" he repeated, shocked, and with that turned away and ran.

"Don't cry, Bella. He's pretty overconfident if he thought you would've sat there for almost a year and waited for him to come back," Jacob comforted me after I called him to pick me up. He drove us to my house, where I called Charlie to tell him briefly what happened. He said he was on his way home, even though I insisted he stay at the station.

"Somebody brought ice cream!" he announced when he walked in, holding two gallons of my favorite ice cream. His expression alone made me burst into laughter. It was obvious that he was furious and would love to pound Edward's face into the ground (if he could), but he tried, unsuccessfully, to put on a happy face. Jacob joined in my laughter, pulling me closer into his embrace.

Yumm, ice cream! (: Hope you enjoyed the twists. Haters, bring it on. Leave me a bad review. (:


	5. Marriage and Misery

Chapter Five: Marriage and Misery

-TWILIGHT IS THE WORK OF STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (unfortunately).

TWO YEARS LATER

JACOB'S POV

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful, amazing woman I had even laid eyes on. I'm not just saying that because I imprinted on her. I had always loved her, the imprinting just made everything better.

She wore a white dress, her face covered with a veil, the only thing blocking my lips from hers. My wish was granted when he finally said those words…

"You may kiss the bride."

I brought Bella into my arms, kissing her hard and long. It was finally official. She was my wife. Everyone cheered, clapping and screaming. I heard a familiar whistle and smiled into the kiss.

"Congratulations!" A high pitched voice said. I turned to hug and thank Alice, who had planned the wedding.

"That was one long kiss," Emmett said from behind, mocking disgust in his voice. He shook my hand, crushing the bones, then turned to Bella and gave her a gentler hug.

When the Cullens returned to Forks, the wolves and vamps made a treaty. Even though they smelt _really _bad, they were like family to Bella and I.

Except Edward.

We hadn't seen his since the engagement party, held at the Cullen's house. He had left the privacy of his room for a moment to grab a CD Alice stole from him, then returned upstairs. He didn't want anything to do with me, and everything to do with Bella. Amazingly, Bella loved ME, not him.

As if my thoughts had come to life, Edward's voice came from my right. I turned to see him, dressed in a tuxedo, his eyes a dark black.

"Congratulations. You're the luckiest man in the world… I hope you know that."

I half-smiled, feeling really bad for the guy. "Thanks, I know I am." I held out my already-injured hand, and he shook it gently. Bella stepped forward to give him a hug, but he stopped her.  
"I was just on my way out to hunt, so I don't know how wise that would be," he said, laughing half-heartedly.

Her face fell. "Nevermind, I'm not that thirsty," he quickly said, pulling her into an embrace. He winked at me over her shoulder and pulled away. He nodded and dashed out the door, unseen by the blind humans in the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Black," I whispered to Bella. I took her in my arms. Nothing could ruin this moment. She was finally, officially mine.


End file.
